


silver and gold

by chocobunnydrops



Category: Ever After High
Genre: A little angst but nothing too heavy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apple and Darling figure out their feelings for each other, Appling - Freeform, Cute moments of falling in love with one another, Essentially the aftermath of the Dragon Games, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Supportive and accepting friends who all ship it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobunnydrops/pseuds/chocobunnydrops
Summary: Apple smiled again, achingly sweet and with such genuine warmth that Darling ‘s poor heart nearly gave out. Despite being on the receiving end of dozens of Apple White smiles, each one never failed to make her feel special in a way that only Apple could make others feel. Darling felt like she was basking in honey-colored sunshine after a winter of storms, discovering for the first time what it is like to be made whole."Darling, I can tell something’s on your mind. What is it?”--Set after Dragon Games, how Apple White & Darling Charming fell in love and rewrote their stories. Appling fluff with a side of mutual pining angst.





	silver and gold

The Charming Ball.

Perhaps the most prestigious, sought-after social event of the year. Royals flocked from near and far, gilded golden invitations in hand, to the majestic gates of Charming Castle to partake in this grandiose event. It was rumored that more royal engagements were made in the numerous balconies adjoining the Charming Ballroom than anywhere else in Ever After. Sheer opulence dripped from every aspect of the night, be it the h’ordeuvres, the centerpieces, the gowns – no expense was too much for _the_ Charming Ball.

And at the center of it all, the Charming Family.

They were perhaps the most picture-perfect fairytale family in all of Ever After, save for the Whites of course. Daring, handsome as his father and the crush of every teenage girl in the land. Dexter, admittedly awkward and gangly, but with an earnest gleam in his eyes and ears he could eventually grow into. Darling, demure as a rose and not a platinum blonde hair out of place, a midsummer night’s dream clad in silver-trimmed skirts and designer heels.

At least, that’s how the upper echelons of Ever After society saw her. At the moment, Darling felt nothing could be farther from the truth.

Unfortunately, this year’s Charming Ball happened to fall a mere week after the revival of the Dragon Games and the subsequent chain of events that led to Darling and her friends defeating the Evil Queen, re-imprisoning her within a mirror, and saving Ever After High and the realm as they knew it.

Though Headmaster Grimm had awarded them all extra credit for their heroism and the thrilling escape from Ever After High! The rallying of the students in a forest hideaway! The epic aerial dragon battle! Made Darling feel more alive than she had felt in years, there was one _tiny_  problem no one had talked about since the conclusion of the greatest adventure of her short life.

Said problem was currently sweeping into the Charming Ballroom ahead of her parents, beneath the fanfare of trumpets and the herald’s booming call:

“Their Majesties the King and Queen of Ever After! And their daughter, her Royal Highness Princess Apple White!”

Heads were turning, and it was no wonder why. Even Darling, who had the privilege of seeing Apple up-close every day at school, felt her breath vanish at the sight of the kingdom’s most beloved princess this evening. Her golden-blonde curls were swept into a stylish up-do, revealing her slender neck and the apple pendant on her chest. Layers and layers of plush white skirts brushed the floor, tapering to a slim waist that emphasized her hourglass figure. A sweetheart neckline bodice in her trademark red matched perfectly with her ruby lips, contrasting flawless white skin and dark, fluttering eyelashes.

God, Darling had it bad.

The next royal guests arrived and the crowd’s attention was diverted to Briar Beauty and her family, but Darling’s gaze remained fixed on Apple. Even before the behest of her parents, she accepted Daring’s proffered arm and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. The orchestra struck up a waltz, and Apple’s beautiful, happy smile said it all.

 Her brother, Dexter, sidled up to her and pinched her arm. Embarrassed to be caught staring, Darling smacked him lightly and glared.

“So, Darls, are you going to tell her tonight?” Dexter pushed up his glasses, grinning mischievously.

“I’m not sure,” Darling admitted, “Look how happy she is with Daring.”

Dexter sighed. “That’s only because she doesn’t know what actually happened, and our brother is too scared to bring it up on his own.”

He was right, Darling had decided several days ago when Apple gleefully pounced on Daring in the hall and Daring, after meeting Darling’s eyes in a quick, nervous glance, turned back to Apple and accepted her praise. Though she knew the eldest Charming sibling well enough to know there was more to his silence than pride, that inevitable conversation was neither here nor there. Her reassurance to him in the Enchanted Forest was not the first pep talk she had to give him, and it surely would not be the last.

But tonight, twirling around the dance floor in perfect sync, Apple’s head on Daring’s shoulder and his hands wrapped protectively around her waist, who would believe that they weren’t meant to be?     

Dexter nudged her again. “You know, for all the crap you give me about not confessing to Raven, you’re not much better yourself.”

“This is different and you know it.”

“Maybe so, but she has the right to know and you have the right to have a chance at happiness.”

“Wow, when did you become a motivational speaker,” Darling smiled sadly.

Dexter gave her one last reassuring pat on the shoulder before heading toward their parents. “I learned from the best.”

\---

Though the Ella family had departed at midnight as was their custom, the ball remained in full swing even as the clock hands inched toward the wee hours of the morning. Darling had danced politely with a fair number of suitors eager to weasel their way into the Charming family, and after several hours of inane small talk and having her toes stepped on, she was more than ready for a break.

The crispness of the evening air was refreshing after the stuffiness of the ballroom. Whereas candlelight reflected harshly on the overwhelmingly gold fixtures of Charming Castle, here on the balcony, there was only the soft white glow of the moon. Darling took a seat on the stone bench by the railing; her mother would _tsk_ disapprovingly at how her skirts were mussed, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Faint music floated to where she sat, but for the most part it was quiet.

Until blonde curls swung into her vision and suddenly it was as hot and airless as the ballroom. Pure adrenaline rushed through her veins and the bundle of nerves slowly building in her stomach all night exploded into a churning, chaotic mess she could feel in every crevice of her body. Throat dry and pulse racing, Darling turned her head to meet the innocent sapphire gaze of the princess she had been avoiding all evening.

“Darling!” Apple greeted her, smile as dazzling as always. “I thought I saw you slip away to here!”

“Apple.” Darling forced a smile, though years of Charming training ensured it was as sweet and unstrained as her usual. “You look lovely tonight.”

“Oh thank you!” Apple gushed, delicate hands falling to smooth her voluminous skirts. “I was so worried about my dress not being finished in time, but the kind woodland creatures stepped in and…”  

Apple continued to chatter, but Darling’s heart was hammering in her chest too loudly for her to hear. She should tell her. She should tell her. She should tel—

“Darling? Earth to Darling? Are you still listening to me?”

“What?” Darling said, caught off-guard. “Um. Yes, of course I am, Apple.”

Apple smiled again, achingly sweet and with such genuine _warmth_ that Darling ‘s poor heart nearly gave out. Despite being on the receiving end of dozens of Apple White smiles, each one never failed to make her feel special in a way that only Apple could make others feel. When her beautiful eyes graced your visage, you felt your insecurities dissolve and your worries soothed. Darling felt like she was basking in honey-colored sunshine after a winter of storms, discovering for the first time what it is like to be made whole. To be fair, Apple’s smiles had that effect on everyone, but to her especially…

“Darling, I can tell something’s on your mind. What is it?”

This was it. The perfect segway for Darling to tell Apple how it was her, not Daring, who woke her from enchanted slumber and maybe also confess the not quite platonic feelings she had been harboring for the princess for years.  

“Well, Apple…” Darling started, eyes shifting upward from the stone bench to meet Apple’s. “Remember when the Evil Queen poisoned you and you fell into an enchanted sleep?”

“Of course I do, silly! It’s only the _best_ part of my story.” Apple giggled, evidently missing the somber expression on Darling’s face. “And then Daring woke me up, and we were able to rescue Raven and trap her mom back in the mirror, saving the realm and living happily forever after.”

“About that.” Darling swallowed, struggling to get out the next words as her head traitorously conjured images of Apple’s heartbroken face. “You see, it wasn’t actually Daring who kissed you and woke you up…it was me.”   

The shocked silence that followed someone spoke louder than any words could have. Apple’s eyes widened and she withdrew trembling hands into her lap. Darling couldn’t breathe, every muscle was paralyzed and she could only sit, numbly, glued to the stone bench. What felt like minutes ticked by before Apple finally mustered, “That can’t be true, _Daring_ is my Prince Charming, my happily forever after. There must be some mistake, we were _destined_  to be together.”

“Apple,” Darling managed, voice quivering because _God_ she might be a Charming girl through-and-through, raised to conceal her emotions behind the lace of a fan and love whomever her parents saw fit, but she couldn’t do this. Not to Apple White, who deserved every ounce of the fairytale she had grown up adoring, who had clung to her story and heritage even as Raven Queen showed everyone that they had a choice, whose smile made her go weak at the knees and finally understand what Cupid’s love songs meant about finding your True Heart. “I’m sorry.”  

“But that would mean…that would mean…”

Apple’s eyes filled with tears.

 _Would it really be so horrible?_  Darling wondered, courage faltering, _for it to be me?_

“I have to go.”

And for the first time in her life, Darling ran away.

**Author's Note:**

> *I headcanon that Dex's nickname for Darling is Darls just bc it sounds cute and she needs a nickname okay  
> **I can't remember if there's an EAH for the word God. Grimm, maybe? But that would be weird bc that's also the headmaster lmao. Anyways, if there is one, lmk and I'll change it! 
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm on winter break from uni and even though it's been years I suddenly got back into EAH after it popped up on my youtube feed, hence this short fic! I rewatched Dragon Games and realized how perfect these two are together and how the kiss was like, literally never talked about again. So this is the self-indulgent fluff on cute girls falling in love and getting together that we all need. Kudos & comments are appreciated, lmk what you think and/or if you have suggestions for future chapters!
> 
> ~ Tressa
> 
> Next chapter: fairest of them all


End file.
